Family Found
by Raven Dagaz With of Shadows
Summary: "Are monsters supposed to go into shock?" I ask Thalia. She shakes her head "Not that I know of. These must be defective"


**Hello. This is my version of what could have happened if Bella had found the Hunters of Artemis after Edward Cullen left. This is my first try, and I wanted Bella and Thalia to be somewhat OOC compared to the books, because thirty years unaging has got to do **_**something**_**. The same to the shock factor. The Hunters are a bit different than how they are portrayed in PJO, but I felt that it would work better. Besides, I really wanted the vampires to be **_**shocked**_**. So there you have it.**

"_Whisper quiet, almost like a vampire_"

"_**Ancient Greek, spoken in a whisper**_"

"**Ancient Greek"**

**As well, I do understand that Ancient Greek isn't too different from Greek, but I felt that Edward probably wouldn't have chosen to learn it.**

* * *

_Thunk._

I laugh. Behind me, Thalia raises her bow and aims.

_Thunk._

Another silver arrow sprouts out of the target, and we share a smile before darting off, Thalia taking the lead in a swift curve as she makes a way through the trees of the forest around Forks, Washington. I follow her, taking a flying leap off of a fallen tree to take the lead, nocking an arrow to a bow as she glances at me, making a quick handsignal. Doe. I strain my ears slightly, and hear the sound of a doe slowly clip-clopping across what was probably a clearing, parallel to us.

Thalia makes her way to beside me, and I nod at her when she puts an arrow to her bow as well.

The Lieutenant of Artemis grins, and I grin back savagely. I love the rush of being a Hunter of Artemis. "Let's hunt" she says, and lopes off. I follow her as we make our way up a hill that shorts to a cliff. Thalia keeps running and takes a flying leap off the edge, bow flashing silver in the dim light. I somersault off after her, and we land silently. The doe that I heard is barely forty feet from us.

_Sssh-sssh_.

Thalia stiffens, and I whip my head around, suddenly realizing where we are. Barely twenty feet from the clearing that vampires played baseball in. Oh fun.

I beckon Thalia over, placing a finger to my lips and whispering in her ear, low enough that no-one, not even with vampire hearing, would be able to hear unless they were far too close "_Vampires_"

She cocks her head "_Empousai?_"

I shake my head minutely "_Past_"

She scowls "_Volturi or just a coven?_"

"_The only coven this big is in Denali, unless they've moved_"

Thalia slips into Ancient Greek. Luckily, after being a Hunter of Artemis for thirty years, I'm more than fluent. Perks of being the handmaidens to an ancient Greek goddess, especially one of the Moon and Hunt. "_**Your old one?**_"

I glance over carefully "_**This used to be their hunting grounds. They could have returned**_"

"_**How many?**_"

I quickly count through my head. I haven't thought of the sparkly little things for over twenty years "_**All together, seven. Esme and Carlisle might not be there**_"

Thalia sucks in a breath "_**Let's call the hunt**_"

I look at her "_**We can't deal with them?**_"

"_**They could have created another. Surprise wouldn't work**_"

I sigh "_**We take point though**_"

She nods "_**Lady Artemis is at Olympus. Call at the same time**_"

Something that Lady Artemis does for us is to give us a way to call the Hunters at any time. Thalia and I pull out the small necklaces and touch the pendant. The moon, a bow and a wolf crossed. I close my eyes and concentrate, letting Thalia do the talking.

"_Bring everyone to our location. We're hunting_"

There is a chorus of assent, and I can imagine the grins making their way across the Hunters' faces. I slowly lower myself to the ground and flatten my palm against it. The Cullens were north to our location, but were making their way back to the clearing. It was probably their rendezvous. Good.

In seconds, about two dozen girls from the ages of nine (little Maiah) to nineteen (myself) gather around, all clad in the same silver that Thalia and I wear. A girl with blonde hair and grey eyes wears a feral grin as she steps up to me, her bow in hand "_**Who and what?**_"

I turn to look at the clearing, and the girl, Brianna, steps beside me. I can see the coven there already, and I grin at how they look. How I used to think they were so beautiful. Any god and most demigods are more beautiful than even Rosalie.

"_**Volturi Vampires, pale sparkling in the sun, fast but not as fast as us, and strong, but not as strong as us**_" I smirk "_**Weaklings, but they can gang up after they lose bloodlust**_"

"_**They'll not fight when we show our numbers**_" Thalia says scornfully "_**Cowards**_"

The Hunt nods around us in agreement. We've all seen the weaklings, the monsters which hide behind each other or just sit there, acting like idiots. Here were some who would try to act human. The things I had thought when I was what - eighteen?

"_**I take point**_" I say. The entirety of the Hunters nod as well. They know my story, and this is my revenge.

"_**We'll stand beside you, Izzy**_" Thalia says.

I nod. These are my sisters, and I am no longer Bella, the weak little girl of thirty years ago. Now I am Izzy, Hunter of Artemis and third-in-command. I have a mother, a wonderful mother, and amazing sisters. A perfect family.

I step into the clearing.

* * *

A silver arrow slid through the air and pinned Edward Cullen's arm to the tree he was standing against, going straight through the skin and bone. Even as he struggled with his vampire strength, both the arrow and tree remained.

The wind suddenly changed, and an overwhelming scent wiped out everything else. Alice lifted her head up, and Jasper loped over to take a protective stance by her. Emmett and Rosalie looked over, while Esme ran to stand by Edward. Carlisle stood up, and Edward looked over towards what were obviously predators. But there was also something he hadn't smelled for over thirty years. But it was…changed.

They looked over, and Edward wondered if his mind was going, and he was now delusional. Because standing there, with a cold, self-satisfied smirk on her face, was…Bella.

And his Bella didn't smirk. She also didn't stand so tall, didn't have hair that long. But most of all, his Bella wouldn't look like this, exactly the same as thirty years ago.

As he looked, he could barely see Bella there. Oh, there she was, in the color of the chocolaty hair, but Bella didn't braid it in that old-fashioned, regal style. She was there in the lips, but Bella never pressed them together quite like that. She was there in the eyes, the brown eyes, but Bella's weren't so cold, weren't so hard, and didn't, well, _glow_ almost like that. There was a silvery sheen across her, like an insubstantial veil, a second skin that Bella never had.

And here she was, looking exactly the same age as she was thirty years ago, dressed in silvery clothes and holding a gleaming bow in her hand, a quiver of the same silver arrows of which one was pinning Edward's arm to the tree.

_Bella didn't hunt_.

And the Not-Bella stepped forward further into the light, and Edward saw that yes, it really was her.

_Bella_.

* * *

I watch dispassionately as Edward Cullen's eyes widen as he takes me in. I take strength from my sisters behind me as I speak.

"Edward Cullen"

"Bella?" he asks, voice a plea.

I nearly snort "Sorry, you're mistaken. Bella the _loser_ and weakling is gone. She's been gone a long time. My name is Izzy, and I'm here to get rid of some monsters"

Edward looks confused "Bella? What's happened to you?"

"Ummm…let me think" I tap my finger against my chin mockingly "Hey Thals, what happened to me?"

Thalia steps into the light, a wide smirk across her face "I _don't know_, Izzy. You just got awesome, I guess"

I turn back to the Cullens "Yeah, I just got awesome"

"Is that you, Bella?" Alice asks.

"Mmmm…hey, Thals, is it me?"

"Yeah I think it's you, Izz" Thalia returns "So what are we doing here?"

I shrug "Cleaning up" I say, before standing and spinning in a moment, loosing an arrow at Rosalie "I'll take out the trash first"

Rosalie only manages to glare for barely a second before she dissolves into golden dust. Emmett stares, before charging. Thalia puts him down, and I sigh "Y' know, I kind of liked him, but hey. Next up, Thals, pick and choose"

"Bella, wha-" Edward starts

"Bella, ar-" Carlisle

Thalia jerks a thumb at Carlisle "Him. I know who you're saving, so I don't like the talk"

I sweep out a grand gesture, and Thalia shoots Carlisle Cullen through the heart, and he shatters into dust as well.

Esme tries to run over, but someone from the hunters picks her off. Alice looks frozen, and Jasper almost in shock.

"Are monsters supposed to go into shock?" I ask Thalia.

She shakes her head "Not that I know of. These must be defective"

I nod "Volturi type vampires generally are, you know"

Thalia laughs "Exactly why we leave them alone – usually"

I hold a hand towards Alice and Jasper "We'll do a favor for Apollo. Alice here's got some freaky precognitive powers"

Two arrows hit Alice and another catches Jasper.

"Jasper was also actually a veteran of the Vampire's Southern Wars, did you know?"

Thalia shakes her head, and holds a hand out towards Edward "He's all yours, sweetheart"

"Awww, thanks" I say, before walking towards him. He looks shocked and frightened, and I stop three feet away from him "So, I guess that vampires can be killed pretty easily, huh?"

"What happened to you, Bella?" he asks quietly, almost desperately. Must be still in shock.

"I don't know Edward. Except for everything perfect after you left. Thank you, by the way" I say "Because after you left, I was heartbroken…except when Lady Artemis found me"

"Who?" he asks.

I laugh "Lady Artemis, my patron and the amazing goddess of the Moon and Hunt. And a bunch of other stuff. Now haven't you figured it out yet?" I ask him "Mind moving supposedly so fast, right? Well, I'll spell it out for you. I'm a Hunter of Artemis. Know what that means?"

He shakes his head.

"It means that there's a way better way to become immortal, not that that's the only thing I did it for" I lean in closer "You wanna know why I really did it?"

He nods "Y-Yes"

I smile finally, a full smile "**Family**"

Edward frowns "What?"

I throw my head back and laugh "English, huh? _Family_. I did it for family, and I've got it" behind me, my sisters step forwards, bows gleaming in their hands.

He looks frightened "Bella, what have you done to yourself?"

"Become a Hunter of Artemis, and become someone _so much better _than _anything_ that I could have gotten being your little human pet"

I smile "And now" I say "I've got a family, and you just lost one. Did you know that Esme and Alice and Jasper and you and Carlisle and Emmett and even Rosalie, they were all my family?"

He shakes his head minutely, but I see it.

"You took them all away, but I've found a new one"

And now I grin "Why don't I introduce myself. My name is Izzy, Hunter of Artemis, and I'm going to be the last face you see before Tartarus"

My hunting knife's name is oikogéneia vréthi̱ke

_Family Found_


End file.
